


The Harsh Light of Day

by words_reign_here



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Allison, BAMF Castiel, F/F, Purgatory, Requested, beginning of allydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9839636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_reign_here/pseuds/words_reign_here
Summary: I was prompted from this gif set.





	

The last thing she saw was Scott’s eyes, wide and begging.

Allison couldn’t help but wish that it was someone else, but Lydia was-

 _No_.

She wouldn’t follow that line of thinking.

When she opened her eyes again, she didn’t know what to expect but the wide expanse of gray was not it.

Heaven, hell, whatever, but she didn’t expect this forest of gray. All the colors had been leached from the world. The smell was gone too.

Allison stood slowly, her legs shaking beneath her. She glanced around, but there was nothing: no wind, no sound, just… gray.

“Ok.” Allison whispered. Nothing had prepared her for this.

There was a rustling and Allison immediately zeroed in on it. A man stepped out from behind a tree and offered Allison a smile that had a little mischief in it. Allison thought of Stiles, before the nogitsune.

“Hey there, little lady.” He said. His words were thick like molasses, rounded and slow.

“Who are you?” Allison asked, her voice barely more than a whisper.

“Name’s Benny.” He said. His smile widened just a bit. “And what do they call you?”

Allison thought for a moment. She wasn’t sure if she should give him her real name.

“That’s alright.” He said after her hesitation stretched too long. “What if I just call you… Silver?”

His eyes were too knowing and she took a step back. He did the same and then nudged something with his foot. “Someone left this for you. An old friend. Said you would need it.” He kicked it towards her. It was a blade, about two feet long, and very sharp.

“Who was it?” She asked and reached for it.

“Just a little bird.” Benny said.

“Where am I?” She asked. The blade felt good in her hand, like it was a long lost part of her.

“Purgatory.” Benny said. “Keep close.”

“Where are we going?” Allison asked. He wouldn’t have armed her if he meant her harm. “Why am I here?”

“We are going away from here because you caused quite the commotion when you fell. I don’t know why you, of all people, are here.” He said. He turned and took off at a steady march.

“Purgatory?” Allison asked. She shook her head. “That’s where all the monsters-”

She stopped and watched Benny walk a few more steps.

“Benny, I’m not-”

“Not all monsters do monstrous things.” Benny said but it didn’t sound like him. It sounded like someone else’s voice, someone else repeating those words over and over. “Come on, Silver. They heard you. They’re coming for you.”

“Who?” Allison asked and quickened her pace.

“The real monsters.” Benny said.

***

Lydia and Allison had plans for that summer. They were supposed to drive down to Lydia’s parent’s lake house and spend the summer there hiding from the boys and anything remotely supernatural. There were plans to watch too much reality TV, eat too much junk food, and sleep in.

That was before the nogitsune, before Lydia knew what loss tasted like, before she had to eulogize her best friend, and stand up in front of a crowd of people and pretend that Allison had been killed by some random person and not some _thing_ that wore Stiles’ face.

The summer was quiet. Her parents spoke in low voices about finding a doctor up at Eichen but then Lydia started wearing makeup again, putting on regular clothes instead of pajamas, and going out with “friends”. Sometimes, she had such a great time, she would be out all night, and would let her parents catch her sneaking back in, makeup smeared, lipstick gone, clearly exhausted. They would smile and indulge her, happy to have their girl back.

It was a lie.

When Lydia left she usually headed straight for Derek’s loft. The first time she showed up, he was surprised but stepped aside and let her in.

“Are you hungry?” He asked.

She wanted to ask him if it was a biological urge for him to take care of others, if it was the alpha in him. Instead she said softly, “I don’t know.”

He pressed his lips together in a tight line and scowled. “Why are you here?”

“Because you are an expert in loss.” She said.

He didn’t even look angry. Lydia understood that about him, that he appreciated honesty over pretty words and long speeches.

He gestured to the couch and she tried to be surprised when she saw Stiles there but she wasn’t. She sat next to him. She crossed and uncrossed her legs, trying to get comfortable on the couch. She heard Derek doing something with some dishes behind her.

“Derek has clothes in his dresser. Upstairs. He doesn’t care.” Stiles said in a flat voice. He was wearing a hoodie too big for him, track pants that weren’t his and sat too low on his waist. Lord of the Rings was playing on the TV but Lydia would have bet her college tuition that he didn’t realize it. She stood, grabbed her purse and made her way up the stairs.

She was surprised to see a large bed up there, covered in thick blankets.There was a skylight and in the corner there was a dresser. She went through it, found some soft pants about her size, and a large t shirt that smelled like Derek. She pulled it on and opened her purse. She found some makeup remover in there and took off all her makeup, brushed the curls from her hair and sat down. She looked around, at the dim surroundings, at the big bed that wasn’t hers, in the loft that wasn’t hers, living a life that shouldn’t be hers.

Lydia left her purse upstairs and went back down.

Derek blinked at her when he saw her wearing the sweatpants that probably belonged to Cora and his shirt. He handed her a bowl of soup.

“Eat.” He ordered and handed another to Stiles.

They ate.

Frodo and Sam walked.

Stiles remained silent.

Derek stared out his window.

When Lydia woke up, Derek was carrying her upstairs. He tucked her in and smoothed her hair from her face. “I can’t promise you that it will get easier.”

Lydia nodded. “Thank you.”

She heard him carry Stiles to the other bed downstairs and then settle on the couch.

In the morning, Lydia slipped out while Stiles slept and Derek pretended.  

***

They were all covered in blood and pieces of vampire. Dean thought about sending them all through the car wash. They could all just walk through it, right next to the car. Wouldn’t be the first time.

When Dean looked in the rearview mirror, Dean saw Cas chugging a bottle of whiskey.

“Whoa, there, cowboy.” He said.

Sam glanced back. “Jesus, Cas.” He said.

“The case wasn’t that bad. We saved the town, remember?” Dean said.

“No, it’s not that.” Cas said and winced. He put a hand to his head. “My head- aches.” He began to rifle through Dean’s toiletry bag and pulled out a bottle of ibuprofen. He opened it and poured the thing into his mouth and then began drinking what was left of the whiskey.

Sam huffed and turned around. “I thought angels didn’t get migraines?” He said.

“No, it’s not that. It’s- it’s like a buzz, there’s something in-” Cas went silent, like a switch had been flipped.

“Dude.” Sam said and slapped his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Pull over.” He had his eyes on Cas. Dean jerked the car over to the side of the road and turned around.

Cas was still, but his eyes were moving back and forth, like he was reading an invisible text.

“Cas?” Dean said softly.

“Something’s wrong.” Cas said softly.

“I mean, typically, yeah.” Dean said.

Sam nodded.

“A soul-” Cas said. “It’s all over angel radio. They are screaming about it. My head-” Cas let out a long breath. “The wrong soul was taken. It should never have been her.”

“Who?” Dean and Sam asked at the same time.

Cas focused on the two of them for the first time. “Allison Argent.” He said. “I must go. They are calling me.”

“Who?” Dean and Sam asked again.

“The angels.” Cas said.

And then he was gone.

Dean and Sam looked at each other.

“I- what?” Sam asked.

“Home, first. And then we can figure out who this Argent chick is.” Dean shook his head. “I don’t know. I just need a damn shower before I can think about what to do next.”

Sam nodded. “Ok.”

***

“How long are we going to walk?” Allison asked. She wasn’t tired. She didn’t really feel much of anything.

“Until we find what we are looking for.” Benny said and Allison paused when she heard something, a hiss, a snap of a twig, something other than Benny at her side. “Or until something finds us.” Benny added.

“How did you end up here?” Allison asked.

“I am a vampire.” Benny said.

Allison considered that for a minute. “You said a little bird told you I was coming.” She said.

“I did.” Benny said agreeably and began to whistle.

“Did this little bird have a name?”

“Castiel.” Benny said, the name sounding warm and comforting coming from Benny.

“Who is he?” She asked. “ _What_ is he?”

“He’s an angel.” Benny said.

Whatever was following them seemed to shift away.

Allison looked at Benny. “Like, a real angel?”

“A little bird, sent down by a much bigger bird.” Benny said and nodded.

“Why?” Allison asked.

“That’s all I know, Silver. Quick, back to back.” Benny said and shifted around. Allison caught sight of his teeth and his eyes and was about to say something when someone, a guy not much older than her, stepped out of the shadows, followed by another and another.

“Cut their heads off.” Benny instructed.

“Who-?” Allison started but then the guy in front of her had more teeth than head.

Allison started swinging.

***

Lydia’s parents were out of town for the week. An hour after they left, Lydia was on her hands and knees, picking up pieces of a shattered glass that she didn’t know she had dropped.

Red bloomed on the floor and warm hands grasped her wrists.

“Stop.” Derek murmured. “Just stop.”

“I don’t know how.” She said.

Derek didn’t reply. He picked her up and she realized that she had stepped on a shard of glass.

Scott stood in the doorway, pale and silent. Stiles sat on her couch and stared at the dark TV.

“Help her.” Derek ordered Scott and sat Lydia on the counter.

Lydia prepared herself for an argument but Scott only stepped forward, grasped Lydia’s ankle in one warm hand and pulled the glass from her foot in one smooth motion.

Lydia blinked.

“Stiles, go get some things for Lydia to bring home.”

 _Home_.

Stiles stood up and disappeared upstairs. Scott pressed a paper towel to her foot and Lydia watched the black lines disappear up his arm. Derek swept the glass up and threw it away.

“How are you doing this? How do you just go on and on?” Scott asked. He was looking at Lydia’s foot and she began to feel woozy. She wanted to tell him to stop, but the tempting darkness was just at her fingertips.

“Enough.” Derek snapped and pushed Scott’s hand away. He startled and looked up at Lydia and realized she was swaying back and forth.

“He can do it because it’s all he knows.” Lydia murmured and fell forward into Scott’s chest. There was nothing but blissful darkness after that.

***

“Why now?” Castiel demanded. “Why call me back now?”

He stood in front of a legion of angels, going back and back and back.

“Because you were the one to pull the Righteous Man from hell.” Barachiel said patiently. His vessel was a Hispanic man with kind eyes. “You are one of the few that are left that can complete this mission.”

“Who is she? Why is she so important?” Castiel demanded.

A few angels shifted behind Barachiel, uncomfortable with Castiel’s tone and disrespect.

Barachiel seemed to be enjoying it.

“Allison Argent is a Power.” Barachiel said.

Castiel drew himself up to his full height and glanced around. All the other angels looked around and fell completely silent.

“A… Power?” Castiel said.

Barachiel nodded.

“As in-” Castiel cleared his throat. “A _Power and Authority_?”

“The warrior angels that were the only class to remain completely intact when Lucifer fell, yes. The warriors that none can touch, short of Michael and God Himself. Yes, as in that Power, Castiel.”

The Powers stood out sharply in his mind, soldiers of the highest order, answering only to God and Michael. They were Heaven’s secret weapons, their fiercest and most violent warriors, a scalpel used to cut out demons from a human. When God disappeared, so had they, and few had spoken of them since.

Cas nodded. “Oh.” He said.

“Do you accept?”

“Yes.” Cas said immediately.

Barachiel nodded and smiled. “Good.”  
“Where is she?” Cas asked.

“Purgatory.” Barachiel said.

“Alone?” Cas asked.

“No.” Barachiel said. “I borrowed your form and found one called Benny. I left a blade with him and instructed that he arm her when she shows. She’ll know you when show up.”

“Sounds simple enough.” Castiel said with a hint of bravado.  

“If only.” Barachiel said. “Benny is keeping her safe for the time being but Leviathans are circling closer and closer. They are attacking more and more frequently. If she is killed in Purgatory, she won’t be able to make it back to Earth, where she is needed.”

“Needed by who?” Castiel asked.

“God.”

“Oh.”

Castiel fell silent and Barachiel turned away. “Your legion.” He said and nodded to the angels that stood in formation behind them.

“What happened?” Castiel said. “Why is she here, who is she, what is her purpose?”

“We all have a purpose, Castiel-” Barachiel started.

“Cut the bullshit, Barachiel.” Castiel said. “I refuse to take another mission where I am armed with only half truths and lies. Tell me why or find another leader for your mission.”

Barachiel studied Castiel for a moment. “The humans have indeed changed you.”

Castiel remained silent.

“Fine. Allison Argent was born to one Christopher and Victoria Argent. They come from a long line of hunters, a class I am sure you are familiar with-”

Castiel rolled his eyes but didn’t interrupt.

“As such, she was trained. The Argents have suffered many losses and we bore all of them. But Allison was our last remaining hope. She is the one who is to grow up to be the Guardian.” Barachiel finished.

Castiel squinted at him. “There are plenty of guardian angels around. Most of them are desperate for a job. Why take a Power and demote them?”

“This isn’t a promotion. And this isn’t any guardian angel. Allison will be _the_ Guardian.” Barachiel said. Castiel shook his head, not understanding the difference. “There is one that will come to power soon. She will right the wrongs that have been done and usher in a new age of enlightenment. Many will be saved during her time and humankind can finally start evolving once again according to Father’s plan.”

“Are you talking about a Second Coming?” Castiel asked.

Barachiel let out a huff. “It’s possible.”

“Oh.” Cas said softly. “Ok.”

“The demons gather. Leviathans are teeming in Purgatory and if you get her out they will do everything in their power to follow. Once on earth, she will call others like the Leviathans to her through no fault of her own. She is a beacon. But she must grow to her full strength and remember who she was before she will be able to take up the mantle of a Power.”

Castiel looked out over the thousands of angels gathered, waiting.

“It will be done.” Castiel swore.

Barachiel nodded. “I have faith.”

***

“How long have you been here?” Allison asked. They were sitting by a stream. Her skirt was torn and her sweater was dirty and she was picking at a rock by her foot.

“I don’t know. Couple decades, at least.” Benny said.

“How do you know Castiel?”

“He was stuck here with another friend. He got me out for awhile.” Benny said. Allison felt like there was more to the story but before she could ask, there was a soundless wave above her head and they both ducked. The sky tore itself open and a flood of silver-white-blue light came crashing through.  

“What was that?” Allison asked.

“Oh, sweet pea.” Benny whispered. “Get ready.”

Allison jumped to her feet and Benny did too. They could already hear the Leviathans crashing through the brush and headed straight for them. They took up a now familiar position, back to back, slashing for throats.  

“Are they coming from the sky now?” Allison asked as another fell at her feet.

“No, that was the little bird.” Benny said.

“ _That_ was little?” Allison asked. “What are the big ones like?”

“I don’t want to know.” Benny said.

They fought for days, for weeks, until finally the others broke through.

The angels.

There was one in front, a man with kind blue eyes and dark hair. “Don’t be afraid.” He said to Allison.

“I’m not.” She said and was startled that she was telling the truth.

“This is going to hurt. And when you wake, it will be dark. But I’ll be there.” He paused. “Do you believe me?” He asked.

“Yes, Castiel.” Allison said immediately, knowing how much she meant the words. How strange they sounded though, coming from her mouth, seemingly familiar and not, all at once. “I have faith.”

“Let me take you home.” Castiel said and opened his arms to her.

Allison looked over her shoulder at Benny.

“Thank you.”

He tipped his hat to her. Castiel wrapped his arms around her and she felt the burn of his palms through her sweater, over her left shoulder blade.

Then she was gone.

***

A little over a week later, Cas showed up in Dean and Sam’s hotel room in Beacon Hills. His hair was sticking up wildly and he looked a little…

“Singed?” Dean said out loud. He began shoving as many of his guns and knives and machetes and grenades into a duffel bag. He was familiar with that look on Cas’ face. It meant trouble, it meant soon, it meant get ready.  

“I need your help.” Cas shouted.

Both Dean and Sam winced.

“Yeah, dude. Of course. Just watch the volume.” Sam said and clapped him on the back. He pulled on a beat up backpack that was packed much like Dean’s. Cas grasped his upper arm and then Dean’s. Between one blink and the next they were standing in a forest, in the middle of what looked like a meteor landing.

“What’s- _who_ is buried here?” Dean asked and inched away. He remembered all too well clawing himself up through the dirt and the dead grass.  

“Allison Argent.” Cas said and fell to his knees. “Hurry.” He whispered. Cas struggled to stay upright for a moment but then slumped over to his side.  

“Hurry with what? What do you need us to do?” Dean asked.

“Dig. They are almost here.”

“Who?” Sam asked but picked up a shovel that looked like it had been tossed there only moments ago, and began to dig. Dean dropped his bag and began to help Sam.  

“The leviathans. The door was left open, there was a traitor, I could only hold them back for so long. I had Allison’s soul and-” Cas shook his head. “Please, _hurry_.”

“Ok, ok.” Dean said.

“The others will be here and they’ll watch your back. You have to get her out of there.” Cas murmured.

“There’s more?” Dean asked.

“There’s a _pack_.” Cas said.

Dean and Sam were silent for awhile as they dug and finally Sam muttered, “A pack. A werewolf pack. That actually makes a lot of sense.”

“Why didn’t we think of that?” Dean wondered out loud.

***

Lydia could feel it in the back of her throat. The urge to scream, to get the voices out of her head.

Derek had been watching her closely all day and when she headed for the door all it took was a look to Stiles for both of them to trail after her.

She led them out into the forest and up a hill.

“Do you hear that?” She asked.

“Hear what?” Kira asked.

Lydia couldn’t be bothered at figuring out when her and Scott had joined their hiking adventure.

“Voices. Millions of them.”

“What are they saying?” Kira asked and took a step closer.

“They are screaming, they are screaming-” Lydia stopped and looked around. Her heart was thumping strangely in her chest. “Allison Argent is _saved_.” There were tears on her cheeks and she wiped them away roughly. She started running. When they got to the clearing, there was a man slumped over on the ground. Two others were digging at the center of what looked like a blast area. They were soaked in sweat.

“The pack is here.” The man on the ground said dully.

The other two glanced up and nodded.

“How far away are the others?” The one with the long hair asked.

“About three miles.” Derek said. He shifted as he walked towards them.

“How long is that?” The one with short hair asked.

“Bout five minutes, give or take.” Scott said. He strode forward. “Scott McCall.” And introduced the others.

“Dean.” The one with the short hair said. “Sam.” He glanced at the man on the ground. “That’s Cas. He isn’t usually this lazy but apparently he just pulled someone out of Purgatory and who knows how long he’s been working at it.”

“Months. It has been months.” Cas said.

“Can any of you shoot?” Sam asked.

Kira was already unbuckling her belt and snapping her sword into place. Derek and Scott were shifted.

“I can.” Stiles said.

Sam handed him a gun. “It won’t kill them but it will trap them until we can decapitate them.”  

“Wish we could run to the store for some borax.” Dean muttered. He shook his head. “Cas, how far down is she?”

“Ten feet.” Cas said. “Her father didn’t want anything to get to her.”

“Je _sus_.” Dean muttered.

“Let me have a turn.” Scott said.

Dean considered him, his broad shoulders, and his supernatural strength. “Have at it, buddy.” Dean said.

Stiles also volunteered and they all switched places.

“What’s going on?” Derek asked Dean.

“Don’t know.” Dean said and wiped his forehead. “Cas disappeared about ten days ago, said that the wrong soul had been taken and he had to go. We asked who, he gave us the name, Allison Argent. Tracked her down here and waited.”

“Hunters?”

“Winchesters.” Cas said.

Derek eyed him warily.

Dean shrugged.

“Should that mean anything to the rest of us?” Kira asked Derek.

“They are like the Argents but on steroids and the occasional soft spot for supernatural creatures.” Derek said. “My mother knew John Winchester, I don’t know if you are related-”

“Dad.” Sam and Dean said at the same time.

“But she said that he was drunk on revenge and out to kill every bad monster that got in his way. Had two boys, raised them like soldiers in his own war against the darkness.” Derek said. “Mom said that she spared him because of them.”

Sam snorted. Dean remained silent.

“You don’t think she could have taken him out?” Derek asked.

Sam cocked his gun. “I kind of wish she had, sometimes. Alpha Hale, right?”

Derek nodded.

“Talia, if I remember.” Dean said.

Derek nodded again.

“Yeah, she was pretty bad ass. Sam was too little to really get it, but he kept calling her Wonder Woman. Used to ask all the time to go back to Wonder Woman’s house.” Dean explained. “God, your mom could cook.”

“That was dad.” Derek whispered.

“That man could cook.” Dean said and shook his head. “I never quite got over his cornbread.”

“He won cookoffs with that recipe.” Derek said. He looked away.

Dean clapped him on the back. “Get ready.”

“Scott, we are going to need you out here!” Kira called.

Scott pulled himself out of the hole and then helped Stiles scramble out. Cas got to his feet with Lydia’s help. He leaned heavily on her and pressed a blade to her hand. “Don’t cut your friends with that.” He warned.

“What about Allison?” She whispered.

“We have done what we can.” Cas said and winced. He pressed a hand to his side. “She must do the rest.”

***

The first gasp hurt and the second was excruciating. The third got easier and the fourth felt natural.

There was something heavy over her eyelids, so when Allison reached up, she wasn’t surprised to find two silver dollars over her eyes. In her left hand was a lighter and underneath her right leg was a bow and three arrows. Underneath her left leg was a machete.

Standard Argent burial. She had been to enough to know that this was not unusual.

In the lining of her casket, somewhere, was a crowbar. She was not the first Argent to come back and she would probably not be the last. They were prepared for any eventuality.

She passed her hands over the lining of the casket until she found it, in the lining just above her head.

“Thanks, dad.” She muttered. She tore it free and wedged it under one edge and then lower down, pulling the crowbar down to lift the lid up. There was a creak and a protest as the lid levered itself up slowly. Dirt tumbled in but it wasn’t as hard as she thought it would be.

She heard something above her and wondered if her dad had her buried in a shallow grave, wondered if maybe he knew something she didn’t.

Allison still had so many questions, questions that Castiel couldn’t answer.

Allison put it out of her mind and worked on opening the casket. She managed to get it open enough so that she could flip over onto her stomach, and wedge her legs down underneath her, like she was prostrating and then pushed up, her back braced against the casket.

The harsh light of day stung her eyes and made her wince away. She was in a hole, most of the dirt already removed from her grave.

“Well, that explains that.” Allison muttered.

Sounds filtered in and she realized that there was a huge fight going on above and around her. Before she could make a move to get out of the grave, a young woman jumped in with her.

“Back so soon?” She asked.

Allison swung with the crowbar and when she was done, her clothes were splashed in red. At least dad hadn’t chosen a dress, she thought as she looked around the hole. Black pants and a pretty top with a fitted blazer over it was better than trying to fight in a dress.

“Hey!” Allison yelled. Her voice was like gravel. “A little help!”

A second later, a guy reached down his arms to her. His hair was a little too long but his eyes were kind. “Come on.” He said and grasped her arms and started to pull her out. Between the two of them, Allison finally got out.

She didn’t have time to marvel over the colors, or how it felt to breathe again, or how all her friends were there along with the guy who hauled her out and another guy. All she saw was Cas leaning heavily against Lydia while the others crowded around them and the Leviathans pressed in against them.

“Do you mind?” Allison asked, breathless and gesturing to Castiel’s blade he was barely clutching in his fingers. She didn’t blame the poor guy. He had fought his way through more demons than she could remember and had protected her from the worst of it. And that was before he had brought her soul out of Purgatory and joined it back with her physical body.

“Knock yourself out, kid.” Castiel said.

It felt familiar in her hand as she tucked it away. She took out three Leviathans that were headed for Stiles’ back with the bow in her hand and turned to the other guy she wasn’t familiar with. He was about to be dragged into the woods when she killed the one that was dragging him away and picked up kaiken that someone had dropped and threw it at the other one when he was too stunned to move. The other guy jerked himself away and ran back to their group.

“Allison!” Derek called and she turned, saw four Leviathans on top of Scott and five holding Derek back. Kira was slashing at the ones that were coming too close but she couldn’t help them. Stiles was aiming and firing at others over the still body of the guy who had helped her out of the grave. Cas slumped over and Lydia fell with him.

Allison dropped the bow and pulled Castiel’s blade from her belt. She ran straight at the five that were holding Derek and grabbed the one closest to her. She jerked his head back by his hair and sank the blade into the bottom of his jaw, aiming upwards. The other four let Derek drop and he left her as they stalked away and went to Scott’s side.

A shot rang out and one fell. The guy with short hair tackled one off to the side. Scott appeared and sank his fangs into one and the last one tackled her to the ground.

Allison fell with it, rolled, until she was on top, and flipped it over onto its stomach. It struggled against her, sure, but she barely felt it. She put one knee between its shoulder blades, jerked its head back its hair and slit its throat.

Allison dropped it on the ground and looked up. Everyone was gathered around Lydia and Castiel, both of them still on the ground. They were looking at Allison like they had just seen a ghost.

Which wasn’t entirely inaccurate, truth be told.

“I thought you only found dead bodies.” Stiles said to Lydia.

“I thought you were all wolves.” Castiel said from his spot on the ground next to Lydia.

“I thought you would need more time to recover.” Scott said.

“I thought I was dead.” Allison said out loud.

“I need a drink.” Derek said.        

“I thought werewolves couldn’t get drunk.” Kira said.

“I think my brother needs to see a doctor.” The short haired guy said.

***

After Melissa had deemed Sam only concussed, they all gathered at Derek’s loft. He ordered pizza and showed Allison where the shower was and gathered some clothes for her and left. She stayed in the shower a long time, until the water at her feet was red and she wasn’t pulling clumps of dirt out of her hair and her nails were clean and she felt a little better.

When she got out, she got dressed, and sat down on the bed.

The colors here were rich and they practically battered her. The sounds were so loud, the people pressed in too close.

Allison looked up at the door, really more just an entryway from the stairs, when Lydia came up. She was still dirty from the fight. She had a glass of water in her hand and sat down next to Allison on the bed. She handed it over to her and Allison took it gratefully.

They sat in silence for a moment, staring at the dresser.

“Did you guys have anything to do with me bringing me back?” Allison asked.

“No.” Lydia said.

Allison looked over at her, her best friend, the only person in this crazy world that she knew she could rely on. There was a smudge of dirt under her eye, high across her cheekbone. Allison reached out and brushed it away.

“Are you really here?” Lydia asked.

“Yeah.” Allison whispered.

“I couldn’t handle you dying again.” Lydia whispered.

“It wasn’t fun.” Allison said and reached for Lydia’s hand.

“No.” Lydia said. “It was what you took when you left. When you were gone, I had no one. You left this huge ache inside of me, someplace inside of me that I didn’t know how to fill.” Lydia sucked in a huge breath. “And it was there before I knew you and it was after you died. If you-” Lydia’s voice trembled. “If you left again, I would try to follow you.”

“Don’t say that.” Allison said.

“I didn’t know what loss tasted like until you were gone.” Lydia said. Her eyes were wide and she was staring at the dresser. “It tastes like iron.”

“I’m here.” Allison said. She gripped Lydia’s hand. “I don’t know why. But I’m here.”

*~*

When Lydia got out of the shower, Allison was still on the bed, staring down at her hands. Lydia dressed quickly and took Allison’s hand. They went downstairs where Cas was slumped on the couch and drinking from a bottle of whiskey. The short haired guy and Stiles sat across from him and watched, open mouthed.

Allison put a hand on his shoulder and he handed the bottle over to her. She took one drink, winced, and took another before offering it to Lydia. Lydia shook her head.

Derek was sitting at the large table that served as both dining and study area. He was eating mechanically, staring into space.

Cas finished the bottle.

“Who are you?” Allison asked.

“Sam and Dean Winchester.” The tall one said. He was reading a book from Derek’s collection. Kira’s sword was in his hand and he kept looking from the book to her sword.

“You worked with my dad on a shapeshifter case in San Francisco.” Allison said.

“That’s where I know the name from.” Dean said and snapped his fingers.

“We should probably talk.” Derek said from the table.

“Yeah.” Sam said.

“Who’s the alpha? Who are the betas? How did you all meet?” Dean asked.

“Dude, I think that story can wait until after you tell us how and why you brought Allison back to life.” Stiles said.

“I didn’t.” Dean said. “Nothing short of a cosmic event could do that.”

Sam gestured at Cas with Kira’s sword. “Cosmic.” He muttered. He turned to Kira. “Is this made from lightning?”

“Forged with lightning.” Kira nodded. She sat by Derek and rubbed his back. Lydia realized that his eyes were bloodshot. Scott went and grabbed a slice of pizza and sat on his other side. Derek gave no indication that he noticed them there. He just kept on chewing.  

“What happened?” Derek asked. He turned to Allison. “How did you come back?”

Allison looked to Cas. “Castiel brought an army.”

Dean smirked. “He does that.”  

“I was in Purgatory.” Allison sat down next to Cas and Sam couldn’t help but notice how both Lydia and Dean’s eyes flickered down to how close they were to each other; shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip, knee to knee. Sam couldn’t also help that Cas didn’t lean away, didn’t try to put space between them.

Not that he had any reason to, Sam thought. Time ran differently in Purgatory. Cas might have developed a strong-

“Bond.” Sam said out loud.

“What?” Dean asked and looked up at him.

“I-uh, nothing.” Sam gave him a quick smile. “Nothing at all.” He sat down next Lydia, across from Cas and Allison. Lydia scooted over and the three of them managed to fit onto the loveseat. “Cas, how did you get involved in this?”

“Are you asking why me?” Cas asked.

“Well you do have a history with the other angels-”

“I knew there was something going on with them.” Allison said.

Cas turned to her. “Why do you say that?”

“The way they looked at you. Like they were glad it was you and not them.” Allison said.

Cas sighed and turned back to Sam. “I am one of the few left from the original mission.”

“What was the original mission?” Stiles asked. Sam had forgotten that he was there. When Allison and Lydia came into the room he had moved over to Derek’s bed, in the far corner.  

“Dean.” Cas said. “But he was in hell. That was-” Cas shook his head. “That was a lot different.”

“How did you survive down there?” Dean asked. “I’ve been hunting all my life and you’re-”

“What?” Allison asked and raised an eyebrow. “A girl?”

“I was going to say a kid.” Dean replied.

“Sure.” Allison said. “There was a guy. Benny. He stayed with me until Cas got there.”

Dean nodded. “Of course he did.”

“Of course.” Sam echoed.

“Why you?” Derek asked suddenly.

“Not that we aren’t ecstatic that you are back, Allison.” Stiles said. “But Derek has a point.”

Allison shook her head. “I don’t know.”

“How can you not know?” Derek asked. Scott put a hand on his arm but Derek shook him off. “No, really. I mean, this is kind of important, right?” He looked around. “I don’t think just anyone gets brought back from the dead.”

Sam and Dean looked at each other and Cas closed his eyes.  

“There are plans for her.” Cas said.

Even Allison turned around at that. “You didn’t tell me that.” She said.

“I was busy.” Cas said.

“Plans for what?” Allison asked.

Cas let out a long breath. “Derek do you have something I could write on?”

Stiles was the one who dropped a notebook on the coffee table between Cas and Allison and Dean, Sam, and Lydia. He took a step back and crossed his arms. Scott and Kira joined him.

“There are nine classes of angels.” Cas said. “At the top, are the Archangels, Michael, Raphael, Gabriel, you all know who I am talking about. They were the closest to God. They were followed by the Powers and Virtues.” Cas looked around.

“I’ve never heard of them.” Stiles said.

“Me either.” Lydia said.

Sam shook his head.   

“No, and you wouldn’t. The Virtues were the historians, the conscience of the angels. The Powers were-” He sighed. “The Powers were the fiercest, deadliest warriors that Heaven had by their sides. They were untouchable, incorruptible, violent, and only God and Michael could command them. When Lucifer fell, he took a third of the angels with them and those were the first demons. Some from each class fell except for the Powers.”

“Shit.” Dean said and reached for the whiskey bottle. “Glad we haven’t met one of them.”

“Where do you fit in?” Lydia asked.

“Just below the Powers and Virtues as a Seraph.” Cas said.

“So, no offense Castiel, this is all super interesting and Lydia and I would love to interview you later, but what does this have to do with Allison?” Stiles asked.

Cas smoothed one hand down the notebook and stared at his words for a long moment.

“The Argents are much like the Winchesters.” Cas said slowly. “Each family was destined for things that they were not fully aware of when they were born.”

“Like what?” Lydia asked softly.

Dean and Sam exchanged a look.

“What?” Scott asked and stood. He pointed at the two of them. “What- what was that look for?”

Sam opened his mouth to reply and then stopped and shook his head. Dean looked down at his hands.

“That’s a story for another time.” Sam finally said.

Allison wasn’t speaking but she was watching Cas very closely.

“You were talking about the nine classes of angels. The Archangels, the Powers and Virtues, and then the Seraphs.” Allison urged. “Then what?”

“Seraphim, Cherubim, Thrones, Dominions, Authorities, and Principalities.” Cas said dully. “But they don’t matter. They aren’t why we are here.”

“Cas.” Sam muttered. “Come on, man.”

“Angels have grace instead of a soul.” Cas went on. “We were God’s obedient soldiers and souls weren’t conducive to absolute obedience. So we had Grace and wings and flight and endless lives.”

Derek huffed and stalked away. Cas didn’t even seem to notice. He reached out and took one of Allison’s hands in his, place them between his own, like he was teaching her how to pray. “The world needs Winchesters to keep it going, but it also needs Argents to protect it. In each one of your family going back to the beginning of the Argent line lived a dormant power, waiting for the time to come to wake up.”

“What kind of power are we talking here, Castiel?” Kira asked.

“You aren’t human and you were never meant to die by the Oni’s hand. With your death came the end of the Argent line and the end of one of humanity’s greatest hopes.”

Allison shook her head. “I don’t-”

“You aren’t human, Allison.” Cas said. “You never were. You are a Power, sent to this earth with only one mission.”

Allison nodded. “Oh.” She said.

“What mission?” Stiles asked.

Allison held her hand up. “Let’s save the revelations for one at a time ok?”

Stiles opened his mouth to argue but Allison beat him to it. “This is _not_ your life, Stiles. You don’t call the shots here, not this time.” Allison pulled her hands from Cas and he let her go. She stood. “How much time do I have?”

Cas looked up at her.

“Until my mission starts. How much time?” Allison demanded.

“It’s already begun.” Castiel said.

“I need.” Allison sniffed. “I need a night. Ok?” She said to Cas. “Can you hold it down for one night?” She looked to Derek, then Dean and Sam. Dean bowed his head and held the whiskey bottle up to her. “And then tomorrow, I’ll meet you here, bright and early, and we can start.”

“Start what?” Cas asked.

“Training, or whatever.” Allison said.

Cas stood. “Allison, I can’t train you. If anything, you would be the one to train me. You- when you understand what you are, when you understand all the things you can do, you’ll be unstoppable.”

“Oh.” She said and nodded. She wiped at her face. “Oh.” She repeated.

Lydia stood too. “Come on. We can take my car.”

“You shouldn’t be alone tonight.” Scott said and stood.

“We’ll be fine.” Allison said. She took Lydia’s hand and tugged her towards the door. “Come on Lydia.”

They were halfway out the door when Cas called out to them.

“Cas, I’ll be _fine_.” Allison said.

“No, it’s not that.” Cas said. “Before I left heaven for purgatory, I was told that you are like a beacon and will call out to all the dark things out there. Just-” He sighed and looked utterly helpless. “Be on your guard.”

Allison’s eyes softened. She tightened her hold on Lydia. “Of course.” Then she smiled at Cas. “Don’t be afraid.”

“I’m not.” Cas said immediately. “I have faith.”

***

Lydia drove to the Golden Dragon and they ordered their usual and took it to go. Lydia drove to her house and when Allison saw it was the lights were out, she was profoundly grateful.

They carried their food upstairs and settled on Lydia’s bed. She turned it on. “Captain America is on Netflix now.”

“Nice.” Allison said and arranged their takeout containers so that they could easily take from each other’s.

They ate their way through the containers and Lydia went downstairs for ice cream. She thought briefly of how she had been kneeling on the floor, picking up pieces of glass, and Derek carrying her to the counter.

They finished the cookie dough ice cream and Lydia turned the TV off. “Want to talk?”

Allison considered her offer. “Not really.” She finally said.

“Ok.” Lydia nodded. “Sleep?”

“Yes.” Allison said.

They took turns in the bathroom and when Allison came out, Lydia was already on her side, under the blankets. Allison climbed in on the other side and molded her body against Lydia’s. Lydia closed her eyes and let herself relax.

“Hey Lydia?” Allison whispered.

“Hm?” Lydia said.

“Can you be the big spoon?”

Lydia opened her eyes. “You never let me be the big spoon.”

“I know.” Allison asked.

They rearranged themselves and Lydia pressed her nose into Allison’s hair. It smelled like Derek’s shampoo but that was ok because Derek’s loft was becoming home more and more every day. Allison put her hand over Lydia’s and Lydia fell asleep.

***

“Well.” Dean said and stood. He took what was left of the whiskey bottle considered it, and tossed the keys to the Impala to Sam. He drank deeply from the bottle and when he finished it he frowned.

Stiles was already opening another one.

“Not that one.” Derek hissed and took it from him. Stiles looked dejected. “This has wolfsbane in it. It will probably kill you.”

Derek shoved the bottle at Scott with a warning look. Scott took a small swallow and winced at the burn. He handed it off to Kira who put it on the table with a look of mild disgust and concern. Derek dug around in his kitchen and found a different bottle and gave it to Dean. Dean opened it while Sam looked for cups and they all sat down at the table.

“Who wants to start?” Dean asked.

“Oh, me!” Stiles said and waved his hand around wildly. “Choose me!”

“Ok, eager kid in the back wearing plaid. What’s your story?”

“Hi everyone, my name is Stiles-” He started.

“Hi Stiles.” Everyone said.

“I was possessed by a thousand year old evil fox spirit and let it loose on Beacon Hills and it killed Allison. It almost killed me too and I was about to kill myself when Derek showed up to stop me. My best friend is a werewolf, in love with a good fox, my dad is the sheriff and I used to be in love with Lydia.”

“Excellent.” Dean said and shoved the bottle at him. Stiles poured himself half a glass and handed it back to Dean. “Off to a good start. Next?”

“I’ll go.” Cas said.

“Angel in the trench coat, you’re up.” Dean said.

“My name is Castiel and I am an angel of the lord.”

“Hi Castiel.” Everyone intoned.

“I have died more times than I can count, I have fallen from God’s grace, I have led armies against Lucifer, pulled Dean _and_ Sam from hell, have been to Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory, I have killed demons and humans and angels, and now I am the guide to Allison’s Power.”

“Good!” Dean said and poured Cas a drink. “Next?”

“I’ll go.” Kira said. “My name is Kira and I am a kitsune.”

“Hi Kira.”

“I came to Beacon Hills and learned that I am a fox spirit and I can control electrical currents. I can fight with a sword and my bare hands and I helped unleash the nogitsune that killed Allison. I’m part of Derek and Scott’s pack and am still learning how to control my powers.”

“Awesome.” Dean said. Derek poured her a shot of the wolfsbane whiskey and pushed it over to her. “Next.”

“I’ll go.” Sam said. “My name is Sam and I am a hunter.”

“Hi Sam.”

“I was supposed to lead Satan’s army in a fight against the angels and then I was supposed to be his vessel here on earth. I was called the Boy King of Hell for a period of time, but we are past that. I have fought demons, angels, and people and killed plenty of them. I have traveled in time and mostly just try to do what’s right.”

Dean nodded and him and Sam clinked glasses and finished what was left in them.  

“I’ll go.” Scott said. “My name is Scott and I am a true alpha.”

“Hi Scott.”  

“I was bitten when me and Stiles were out in the woods late at night hunting for a body. We found her, freaked out, got separated, I was bitten and then the alpha ran off. Took us a couple of days to get our heads around it, but with Stiles’ help and eventually Derek’s, when we weren’t getting him arrested, I got a handle on things.”

“Good job.” Dean said and Derek handed him the wolfsbane whiskey. Scott took a drink. “You want to go, big guy?” Dean asked Derek.

Derek sighed. “Sure. My name is Derek and I am an alpha werewolf.”

“Hi Derek.”

“I was born a wolf and grew up in the Hale pack until the woman I was dating killed them all. My sister came back here and was killed by my uncle Peter who I eventually killed to become the alpha-”

“Jesus.” Sam muttered. He took the bottle from Scott and handed it to Derek.

“The other woman I dated was a dark druid and kicked off the events that led to the nogitsune being unleashed and killing Allison. Ever since she died, I have kept the kids from hurting themselves and tried to keep them going as best as I could.”

Dean and Sam and Cas stared at Derek. Derek drank from the whiskey bottle straight and then put it down. He stared at it before nodding. “Your turn.”

“My name is Dean and I’m a hunter.”

“Hi Dean.”

“I was chosen as the vessel for Michael when it came down to the huge Michael vs Lucifer bout. I was going to have to kill my brother to save the world, so I didn’t. We changed it. I have fought just about everything here on earth alongside my brother and now-” He looked around Derek’s loft. “Here we are.”

“Indeed.” Cas said softly and watched Dean and the others drink. “Here we are.”

***

When Allison woke up, Lydia was sitting at her vanity, doing her makeup. Allison went to the bathroom, showered and found a pair of jeans that she had left there before. She borrowed a top from Lydia and when she was done, she turned and finished Lydia’s hair for her. Lydia pushed Allison down into the chair and started on her hair.

“What are you thinking?” Lydia asked as she flipped on the curling and pulled out a brush.

“Nothing. Trying not to. Wondering if I should call dad.” Allison said.

“Hm. Maybe have Derek do that.” Lydia suggested.

“Good idea.” Allison said and picked up Lydia’s phone. She sent a text to Stiles to ask Derek.

“Are you going to be ready to hear what Castiel has to say?” Lydia asked and brushed out Allison’s hair and sprayed it down with some kind of product.

“I don’t think I’ll ever be ready.” Allison said and took a deep breath.

“How are you?” Lydia asked quietly, keeping her eyes down and on the numbing process of doing her hair. Something she’d done a hundred times before, something she didn’t think she’d get to do again.

“I don’t know.” Allison said and closed her eyes. “Purgatory was gray. I was in there for months, I think. And I just kept fighting and fighting and at one point I just turned to Benny and asked him why? Why keep going? Why keep fighting? It didn’t matter how many we killed, more just kept coming.”

“What did Benny say?”

“He said that hopelessness kills. That it would kill me faster than a leviathan. That I needed to fight so that one day, I could get back what was taken.” She cleared her throat. “That if this was a penance, that I had to serve it.”

“Was it?” Lydia asked.

Allison was quiet. “Sometimes I think so. Sometimes I think of all the things that I’ve done and what my family has done and I think that sometimes I did have to pay a price. Nothing is ever free, you know?”

Lydia nodded.

“I was needlessly cruel. I let Gerard twist me into thinking things that weren’t true. Things that I knew weren’t true.” Allison said. “And I never got to tell anyone that I was sorry.”

Lydia sighed. She didn’t reply for a few moments. “I haven’t seen any evidence that there is a god or creator or whatever. I believe in hard facts.” She met Allison’s eyes in the mirror. “But you are here and there is a reason for that. Maybe god does have a plan, but whatever it is, I am thankful. Grateful. And if there is a god, then Boyd and Erica are somewhere and I would like to think that if they look in on us, maybe they see what’s happened. Maybe they understand.”

Allison looked away.

“Let’s go.” Lydia said.

***

When they arrived at the loft, Allison wasn’t sure what to expect. But her dad standing around with a cup of coffee in his hand and chatting with Derek and Sam was not it.

Everyone that was there the night before turned when Lydia opened the door.

The coffee cup in Chris’ hand shattered when it hit the floor and he pulled out a gun. Lydia stepped in front of Allison as Chris stalked towards them, gun in hand.

“Lydia, get out of the way.” Chris ordered.

“When you give the gun to someone else, I will.” Lydia answered. She was holding a box of donuts in her hands and watching Chris calmly.

“What is that? What did you do?” Chris demanded.

“Sir, if you could please just-” Castiel started and everyone screamed when Chris shot him.

Castiel sighed and took the gun from him. “Enough.” Cas said. “That’s your daughter. I pulled her out of purgatory myself.”

Chris’ eyes were wide as he looked from the bullet hole in Cas’ chest that wasn’t bleeding to Allison’s face and back to Dean.

“We need to talk.” Derek declared.

***

An hour later, Chris was still staring at Allison.

“Did you know about this?” Allison asked her dad.

“Old family stories passed down that the Argents were blessed but-” Chris shook his head. “Not that we aren’t exactly human, no.”

There was a knock at the door.

Everyone jumped to their feet and Scott and Derek shifted.

“Why? What’s with the-?” Dean gestured to his face.

“There’s no heartbeat.” Derek said.

“And we should have heard anyone coming from downstairs.” Scott added.

Dean and Sam pulled out their guns. Allison took one from her father.

Cas went to the door.

A teenager walked in, probably no more than fourteen. He looked around and nodded. “I am glad to see you all here.” He said formally.

Cas let out a breath. “Barachiel.” He muttered. “Everyone, this is Barachiel. He was the one in charge. He gave me the assignment of pulling Allison out of Purgatory.”

No one moved. Cas saw Stiles behind Derek and Scott, a baseball bat in his hand.

“It’s ok.” Barachiel said but moved no closer. “I mean none of you harm.”

“What are you doing here?” Chris asked.

“I wanted to speak to Allison.” He said and smiled warmly at her. “You look just how I remember.”

Allison looked uncomfortably from the kid in front of them to Cas. “What does he mean?”

“You haven’t given it to her yet?” Barachiel asked.

Castiel shook his head. “No. She asked for a night, to reacquaint herself with this world.”

“Given what to me? What does he mean?” Allison asked again.

“Your name. Your real name. Castiel was supposed to give it to you as soon as possible.” Barachiel said.

“And what do you mean, I look like how you remember? Don’t angels have six wings and four heads or something?” Allison asked. Her hand was shaking and Sam reached out and took the gun from her. She let it go and everyone else seemed to take it as sign. They lowered their guns and shifted back.

“To humans, yes.” Castiel said. “But to each other, we can see what God saw us as.”

“Allison, you _shine_. You are brighter than the heavens above.” Barachiel said.

“My name.” Allison said. “What was it?”

Castiel and Barachiel exchanged a look.

“What?” Allison said. She shook her head. Her frustration was mounting. “Just tell me, already!”

“Once I give it to you, you are going to remember everything.” Castiel said. He pulled a silver necklace from underneath his shirt. The pendant was shining with a light that was too bright to look at directly. “You were on the front lines of every major battle that Heaven fought. It’s going to be painful.”

“Is that me?” Allison asked, her eyes glued to the pendant in Castiel’s hand. She took a step closer, transfixed. She could feel it pulling at her and it was painful not to be close to it.

Castiel held it in the palm of his hand and nodded. “It is,” He placed it in her hand and closed her fingers around it and put his hand around it as well, “Raziel.” He said.

The glass cracked in her palm, everything went cold and bright and Allison couldn’t remember anything else.

***

When Allison opened her eyes again, or rather when she was able to understand what she was seeing, everyone looked so-

“Castiel?” She whispered.

“Can you see me?” He asked. He was a riot of colors, golds, greens, and blues with a hint of silver.

“Yes.” She said. When she looked at Barachiel, he was blues and greens and a hint of yellow at his edge. “You are both- Why?” She asked. When she focused, she could see their vessels.

“Because we’re angels.” Barachiel said. “Your humans, what do you see?”

Derek and Scott were both the bright red of blood spilled on a battlefield. She touched them and they wavered into sight. “Red.” She said.

She turned to Stiles and he was the angry gray of an oncoming storm. “Gray.” She said and touched his face.

Kira was the deep purple of royal robes from so long ago that Allison could remember. “Purple.” And Kira’s face came into focus.

Sam and Dean were the deep green of a forest, ancient and old, angry and kind all mixed into one. “Green.” She whispered.

Her father was the deep blue of the ocean, fierce and loving, all at once. “Blue.”

She stared at Lydia for a long time, her most trusted companion, but on the cusp of so much more. She was radiant like the sun, yellow and heartbreaking and breathtaking. “You’re beautiful.” She told Lydia as she came into focus.

Everyone was staring at Allison, mouths open and eyes wide. Except for the Winchesters. They looked impressed but not in shock.

“Hers are bigger than yours, Cas.” Dean said and nudged Cas.

Cas glared at him. “Mine will always be bigger than yours, Dean.”

Now Dean looked both hurt and impressed.

“My what?” Allison asked.

“You have _wings_.” Stiles said and gestured wildly behind her.     

Allison turned and looked but could only catch a glimpse of something wide and huge and then she registered the weight of them on her back. “Holy shit.” She said. “How do I-?” Then she stretched and one wing broke through a wall and another through a window.

“Holy shit.” Kira said.

“You’re paying for that.” Derek whispered to Chris. Chris took out his wallet and shoved it at Derek.

“Baby, how are you doing this?” Chris asked.

“I don’t know.” Allison said.

“Put them away.” Castiel said gently.

A part of Allison bristled at the order, wanted to pull rank and fight Castiel but she shook it off and blinked. She had a sword in her hand.

“Um.” Allison said. She offered it to Derek. “Did I pick this up here?”

“No. You just picked it up.” Derek said, eyeing the sword suspiciously.

“Right.” Allison said and looked towards Castiel. “Sorry.”

He shrugged. “I told you, you would be the one to train me. I can only help.” He didn’t seem offended even though Allison knew he felt her irritation at his suggestion.

“Would you like to learn how to fly?” Castiel asked, as though this were something he could casually ask someone.

Allison felt her whole body light up at the suggestion.

“Before you two leave, I would like to say goodbye.” Barachiel said. “There is much to do in Heaven and I’m not sure when I will be able to make it back.” He added.

Allison nodded.

“Did Castiel tell you what your mission is?” He asked.

“No.” Cas and Allison said at the same time. She nudged him and he gave her a small smile. Allison wondered if this is what it would be like to have a cool older brother.

“There is a child.” Barachiel said. “He or she will need your protection as they grow into the world. They are a gift from from Father, one of his final blessings. They will grow into a leader unlike anything the world has ever seen. He or she has to grow up and lead people into a new age of enlightenment.”

“Or…?” Allison prompted, feeling like there was something Barachiel was holding back.

He sighed. “Or Lucifer will have another chance.” He raised his eyes to Dean and Sam. “And Michael will have to be called.”

“We’ll be here.” Sam said immediately.

“Or wherever the kid is, we are backup.” Dean swore. “Is the kid here? We’ll buy a house. Right now. Derek, you own this building, we’ll buy a loft.”

Barachiel gave them both a sad sort of smile before turning back to Allison. “Raziel, I don’t know what happened to the rest of your contingent. Your backup is here,” He gestured to the group in the room, “Your cause is here.”

“I will find the child.” Allison said.

“Many will come for you and the child.” Barachiel said. “You and the child are a beacon of light and they will be drawn to the both of you like moths to a flame. Do not be afraid.”

“I’m not.” Allison murmured. She looked to the people behind Barachiel, gathered together. Lydia, who stepped between her and a gun. Stiles, who clung to a baseball bat still but would fight any who threatened her. The Winchesters, brave and strong even though they didn’t know her. Derek and Scott, already leaning in towards each other to formulate a plan. Kira and her father, ready to kill anything that came for them. Castiel, her brother. “I have faith.”

“You have them.” Barachiel corrected.

“Like I said.” Allison replied.

And then he was gone.

Allison turned to Cas. “Wanna race?” She asked.

“Hey, wait-” Cas said but Allison was already halfway across Nevada.

***

When Allison plopped down on a beach in the middle of nowhere, Cas appeared next to her. He was panting.

“I forgot how much fun that was.” He muttered and squinted out over the water.

Allison hummed.

“What do you remember?” Cas asked after a moment.

“I remember when Father created you.” Allison said a scooped up a handful of sand. “I remember Gabriel going to earth to speak to Mary. I remember Jesus.” She smiled. “I remember Anael and you racing across the stars when you were just children. Do you-” She cleared her throat. “Do you remember when the angels would play and Father would laugh?”

“I do.” Castiel said. “My fondest memories of heaven.”

“Time passes so quickly for them here. How do you handle it?” She asked. She could feel her earlier memories, as Raziel, filtering through her thoughts.

“The Winchesters have taught me to savor everything. You’ve lived and fought and died alongside them. You know that.” Castiel said.

The sand filtered through her fingers and collected next to her legs. “I suppose so.” She muttered. “It’s hard to reconcile the life I lead to my life as a human. It’s two different speeds, two different spheres of being-”

“You’ll learn.” Castiel said. “We aren’t much different than the humans in that manner. Once we learn we don’t stop. Father may not have designed us that way but-” He shrugged. “Here we are.”

They sat on the beach until sunset.

“We should get back.” Allison finally said.

“Yes.” Castiel said. This time, they paced themselves, and Allison stayed by Cas’ side the entire time.

***

Cas went directly to the loft but Lydia and Stiles weren’t there so Allison excused herself. She swept by Stiles’ house to find him asleep, fighting off a nightmare. She put a hand to his forehead and saw him fighting the nogitsune, with her face.

“Shhhh…” She told him. He didn’t wake and she didn’t mean for him to. “All is well. You are forgiven.”

The nightmare faded and another appeared, of Derek and the woods and running. It reminded her of how she felt when she was flying. She pulled the blankets up around him, checked on the Sheriff, and left.

Allison found Lydia leaving the grocery store, several canvas bags in one hand, her keys in the other.

Lydia didn’t see the leviathans lurking in the shadows, waiting to pounce. They probably figured the fastest way to Allison was through Lydia.

Lydia saw them a second before Allison landed in front of her. Allison looked over her shoulder at Lydia. “You should probably go inside.” She said.

“There are a lot of them.” Lydia said and she was shaking. She hadn’t seen so many, not even at Allison’s grave.

“It will be alright.” Allison said.

They started closing in on them.

“You are going to need a lot more than faith.” Lydia said, still not moving.

Allison shook her wings out, felt the warmth of the sword in her hand, and a bow across her back. “That’s why I have these.” She said. “Go. Call the others if you’d like.”

Lydia finally left and Allison turned to the leviathans approaching.

One hissed at her and another snapped its jaws. Allison put her sword away and grasped her bow and arrow.

“Raziel.” One said and it sounded pleased. “We were not expecting you.”

Allison shot it in the throat.

“I’m not here to talk.” She said.

They swarmed.

Allison used her bow and arrow while they were far enough away. She took out eight or nine of them quickly, another two before they were too close for her to use her bow and arrow any more. They surrounded her and for a split second, Allison felt something close to panic.

“ _Allison_!”

The scream was far off but when Allison focused in on it, it became louder and the leviathans that were lashing at her froze. They began to slow and raise their hands to their ears. Allison shoved her sword upwards and twisted. The leviathans struggled to move but that scream, Lydia, was hurting them, making it impossible for them to move.

Just as Allison was able to get to her feet, Lydia fell silent.

They fell on her again.

This time, Allison was ready for them. She crouched, hiding her head, and when their weight was pressing too close, when their teeth snapped at her face, she felt the power inside of her well up like a wave about to break and her wings shook free and she stood up, threw them off.

“Enough!” She cried out and it felt like that wave broke from her and out over the others. It laid them all flat, tore them apart, broke the windows in the store and set off car alarms.

When Allison blinked, the leviathans were nothing but body parts strewn in the parking lot, across some cars, and in the street. She was soaked in blood that was not hers, and the weight of her wings suddenly seemed too much to bear.

Across the lot, Derek stood with Sam and Dean. On the opposite end of the lot, Scott stood with Kira and Stiles. Her father, the Sheriff, and deputy Parrish were on the other end. Lydia stood in front of the store, haloed in the blue light of the letters above her.

“Allison is so much more badass than you.” Stiles whispered to Scott.

But if this was what badass felt like, Allison could do without it. She felt the death of all the people around her like it was her own fault, even though she knew that the leviathans were the ones to kill her.

“I should have saved them.” She said to Lydia.

Lydia met her eyes and she only shook her head.

“I should have found a way.” Allison insisted and the weight of it all was too much bear.

“You couldn’t have known.” Lydia said. “There’s no way.”

“With all this power,” Allison said and gestured around her, “There has to be another way.”

“If it was you or them, them or the child, you did what you had to.” Lydia said and she took a step forward.

Allison looked around her, at the people splayed out, and shook her head. “I don’t know how to do this.” She whispered.

Lydia crossed the remaining distance between them and cupped Allison’s face in her palms. There was something wet in her hand. Allison pulled Lydia’s hand away and saw that there was a piece of glass embedded in her palm. Lydia hissed when Allison pulled it out but a second later, her hand was whole, like nothing had happened.

Allison looked at Lydia and Lydia could see the guilt welling in her eyes.

“You couldn’t have fixed this. The leviathans, there isn’t any way to exorcise them or to- to save these people. They were gone before they came for you.” Lydia said.

Allison felt to her knees. She wrapped her arms around Lydia’s midsection and leaned her forehead into her stomach. “Why?” She asked.

“I don’t know.” Lydia answered.

Someone approached them but she felt Lydia warn them off.

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” Lydia said. “We’ll get you cleaned up and then we can figure the rest out.”

***

Allison ended up in the loft again, in the bed upstairs. Her hair was damp and she was wearing a pair of Cora’s sweatpants and one of Derek’s shirts. He had muttered something about all the laundry he was having to do because of Allison, Lydia, and Stiles.

Allison sat on the bed, cross legged, and stared up through the skylight. Derek came up through the entryway and fell face down on the bed.

“Stiles snores.” Derek told Allison.

“And before I got here, you would come up here when he was down there.” Allison said. “I can go. I don’t actually need to sleep. Fun, right?”

Derek said something but Allison couldn’t understand it.

“What?” She said.

“I said it doesn’t matter. You can stay if you want.” Derek said. He turned his head to the side.

“He still has nightmares.” Allison said.

“I know.” Derek nodded. He crawled up to the side of the bed and fell face down on the pillows. “Usually I hear his heartbeat before it gets too bad and I can wake him.”

 _That’s good of you_ , Allison wanted to tell him but the words got stuck in her throat.

“Do you?” Allison asked.

“Do I what?” Derek asked.

“Still have nightmares.”

Derek’s let out a deep sigh. “Sometimes.” He admitted. “It’s hard not to.” He seemed on the verge of saying something else but stopped himself.

“What?” She asked.

“Lydia was right. You did what you had to do. You can’t save everyone, even though I know you want to. Even though I know that you try.” Derek turned his head so that he was facing her.

She put a hand to his forehead. “Go to sleep. I’ll watch over you. Both of you.”

Derek was asleep a minute later.  

Allison spent the rest of the night looking at the stars through Derek’s skylight.

She made sure that neither Derek or Stiles had nightmares that night.

***

Over the next week, Castiel taught Allison how to control her powers and her wings, how to make the weapons appear as she needed them. A few buildings and many trees suffered through her trial and error but she learned and remembered things faster than she thought was possible.

“When do we start looking?” Allison asked one day. They were at Stiles’ house and the Sheriff was barbecuing in the backyard.

“Looking for what?” Castiel asked.

“The child.” Allison said.

“He or she will call when you are needed. There isn’t a power in heaven or hell that could stop you from hearing it.” Cas said.

Allison nodded and looked towards her family. Lydia met her eyes across the yard and smiled. The sun was setting behind her and Allison knew what it was like to fall in love with the sun.


End file.
